


Star Light, Star Bright

by Progenitor_virus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Progenitor_virus/pseuds/Progenitor_virus
Summary: A young woman has travel far to join Fairy Tail. Why does she keep having nightmares, and why does Fairy Tail's playboy feel a strong connection with her? Also, what are The Four Celestial Symbols?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes. I know Lions and Tigers don't mingle in the wild due to different habitats, and only live together in zoos, but just bare with me. I'm going to try and keep the canon events from Fairy Tail in this story, but not focus on them, as my OC will will not participate directly in these events. ( I feel slightly weird rewriting canon with an OC just randomly stuck in there.)

A loud roar echoed into the darkness. The young woman noticed she was in a large field. The vastness of the field was incredible. It seemed to go on forever. Looking up to the sky, the stars shown bright. There were so many. Like a blanket of them stretched across the sky. She could even spot a few nebulae. Since when was the sky this clear? She heard the roar once again, startling her.

"Hello?"

No reply.

"Someone?"

Nothing.

Where was the noise coming from? Was she in danger? She didn't feel as if she was. Running her hand through her long white hair, she sighed. "Well this is just creepy..."

Feeling a presence near her, she quickly turned around to come face to face with a lion. It was huge! The lion stared at the young woman, and slowly approached her, sniffing.

"Um...hi?" She said. "I'm Val...er...Valeria." Why was she talking to a lion like it could understand her? She really had stayed up too long planning her trip the night before. She was definitely delirious.

The lion decided she was no danger to him, and nuzzled her hand, wanting her to place it on his head. She felt his purr shaking through his body.

"Oh. You want me to pet you?" she smiled. Running her hand through his mane, the lions purrs became stronger. He was such a beautiful creature. So majestic, and strong. The lion continued to rub against her, showing he was friendly.

Suddenly, she heard another roar. Looking to her other side, walking up to her, was a tiger! It was smaller than the lion, with a snow white, and black coat. The tiger, which she deduced was female, also walked up to her, begging to be pet. How were such beautiful creatures in a place like this? Hey, at least she wasn't alone...

Valeria watched as the tiger walked up to the lion, and nuzzled him. The lion nuzzled back. Were they each others mate? They looked happy to see each other, loudly purring. She smiled. It was kind of sweet. Damn animals had a better romance than she had ever had. She huffed.

Suddenly, a dark black substance shot out at the tiger. Where the hell did that come from? She growled loudly, trying to bite at her captor.

"No!" The woman screamed, reaching out to the beast. She couldn't allow this to happen She already felt a connection to them. The lion jumped in between them, sending a glare toward Val. He wanted her to let him handle this.

The large lion roared, and charged toward the tiger, clawing at the mysterious substance, trying his best to set his mate free. It wasn't working.

"No! Please! Let her go!" Valeria yelled. She wasn't sure who she was yelling to, but it was her automatic reaction. "Please!"

The tiger was continuously pulled into the darkness.

"Don't!"

Letting out yet another loud roar, the lion started to glow. She had to shield her eyes it was so bright. It was breathtaking.

Suddenly, she felt her body shake. "Miss!?"

Valeria opened her eyes. She was on a train.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail, yo. That's Mashima-San.

Valeria was still disoriented as she looked at the old man. He had kind eyes.

"That was quite a dream for you to be so out of it." He replied with a smile.

    The young woman cleared her throat. She was embarrassed. "I apologize. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

The old man grinned. "Well as long as you are okay, I suppose no harm has been done."

With that the old man sat back down, and started to read his newspaper again. Valeria pulled her long ivory hair into a ponytail, and sighed, looking out the window. (What was that dream, and what did it mean?) She still had a way to go to get to Magnolia. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a magazine. (Hmm...what's this?) She leaned over, and picked up the book from the floor. It was a copy of Sorcerer's Weekly. Val smiled as she flipped through the pages. She had idolized the wizards who graced the pages of the magazine since she was a young girl. An interview with Phantom Lord. A photo spread of Mira Jane from Fairy Tail. This was Valeria's destination. This is where she wanted to end up. Fairy Tail, the magic guild of her dreams.

"Soon..." She smiled, and continued to read. After a few more articles, she landed on a page that was titled "Most Eligible Bachelors". Val snorted. (How vain? Is this how they get the female population to buy their magazines?) Suddenly, her pulse heightened as she eyed a  particular bachelor on the page. His short yet messy orange hair stood out, along with his green eyes. He had such bright, emerald eyes! The young woman gulped. Why was she having such a reaction to a picture?! She began reading the bio posted beside him.

Name: Loke Lionheart

Age: 20

Guild: Fairy Tail

Interests: Women

Magic: Ring Magic

(He's part of Fairy Tail?!) She could have sworn a charm spell had been placed. (Get a hold of yourself, girl! Much less over a guy whose interest is WOMEN!)

"We will be arriving in Magnolia soon! Please prepare your baggage for your stop!" The announcer blared over the loud speaker. She threw the magazine away from her, and started to prepare herself for her arrival. "Here I come!"

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

Valeria stepped up to the large, wooden doors. She was here. Finally! She placed her hand onto the door, but couldn't bring herself to push them open. (Oh great! I can't stop shaking?! Since when am I such a nervous person?)

"You need some help there?"

She turned to the direction of the voice, and saw a young man with black hair. It looked like it almost had a blue tint.

"Uhhh..." Val blushed. He didn't have anything on besides his boxers!

"Gray!" She then heard a female voice. " You shouldn't strip in front of random people!"

Val just stood there,confused. (Ummm...what's going on?)

A pretty blonde walked up to her, smiling cheerfuly. "Hi! Are you here to join Fairy Tail?"

The white haired girl nodded. " Yeah...I just-"

"Yay!" The blonde cheered. "We need some more sane people here!" She glared over to Gray. "His name is Gray, and my name is Lucy. What's yours?

"Valeria." She replied.

"Your name is so pretty!" Lucy smiled. "Come it, but brace yourself. It's complete chaos here."

And with that Lucy opened the door to the Fairy Tail guild and the three walked in. It was a mad house. Drunkards everywhere. It was loud. It was bousterous. It was a mess...

"So this is Fairy Tail?" Val asked to no one in partiular.

"Yep." Gray said. "The one and only. Let's take you to the old man."

As she followed the two, she scanned the guild once again. There were so many different types of people! Her eyes then met a pair of shielded, green eyes from across the room.

(It's him.) She thought she felt her heart stop beating. She didn't know what to think. The young woman watched as he smirked, and walked up.

"Well hello." He said, taking her hand and kissing her palm. (How corny...) "What brings a beauty like you to a madhouse like this?"

Val stared down at the man, blushing. What was he doing? The magazine did not do him justice. His hair almost had a sparkle to it, and his eyes, though shielded by light blue sunglasses, were still the deep green she remembered in the photograph. He was very attractive...and he knew he was. She now understood why two females were practically hanging off his arm in complete adoration.

Lucy sighed. "He's always like this..."

Valeria pressed her lips into a small line. It didn't settle with her well for some reason. Trying to prevent her nerves from getting the best of her, she gulped and took a deep breath. (I'll just act nonchalant.)  
"Oh hi." She said. She held her hand out to shake his hand instead. " Name's Valeria. What's yours?"  
"Loke." He winked.  
She gave him a small smile. " Nice to meet you."  
...And with that she turned and started to walk away. She smirked to herself, practically feeling the confusion on his face. (He probably doesn't even know how to react to being brushed off.)  
"Hey wa-" Loke started, but was interrupted by Gray. "Cool down playboy...let her at least talk to Gramps first before you make a  move on her."  
Leaving Loke and Gray to talk, Lucy brought Valeria to the bar at the back of the guild. She eyed a small old man, holding a pint of beer in his hand. (Is that...?)

"Master!" Lucy said. " We have a new recruit! Since Mira Jane isn't here I thought I'd do the honor and bring her to you!"

"Ah yes." The old man hiccupped. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, my child. I'm Makarov, the guild master."

"I'm Valeria." Val smiled.

"So you'd like to join, eh?" He said, sipping another sip of his beer. Now that she thought about it, the whole guild did smell of alcohol. (I guess they like to have their fun.)

Val nodded. What else would she be there for? As Lucy, and Makarov were speaking about her initiation, her attention was drawn back to the two men she had encountered before. They were still talking. (Why can't I get him out of my head?! I don't even know him! How cliché is this?) A small grin appeared on her face subconsciously. He must have felt her gaze, cause he turned to her, and gave her that stupid smirk. Val blushed furiously and huffed under her breath. He bothered her.

"Valeria!" Makarov said loudly, causing her to jump out of her trance. "What is your type of magic?"

"Umm...metal."  She replied as she took a spoon off the bar in front of her. It seemed to melt in her hand as if it was under a blowtorch. With a swirl of her fingers, the metal was reshaped and hardened to a fork, then the repeated it, transforming it back to its original form. "I can control metal, and reshape it to how I please."

Makarov rubbed his chin. "Interesting child. You are welcome to join. Follow Lucy here, and decide where you would like your mark."

(It's that easy?) She thought. Lucy grabbed her by the hand, pulling her. "Let's go!"

"Yes ma'am!" Valeria laughed as she followed the blonde to a side room in the guild hall. The young man watched as Lucy picked up a large stamp-like object.

"What is that?!"

"It's going to give you your guild mark, silly!" Lucy laughed, lifting up her hand revealing a pink bird like design . "Mine's on my hand. Now where do you want yours to go? "

The ivory haired girl though for a moment. She hadn't even thought about guild marks. "How about....here?"

Val pointed to her lower arm. Lucy pressed the stamp onto her pale skin. A small Fairy Tail stamp appeared on her forearm in a silver color.

"Great!" Lucy said. "Now you are an official guild member! I so glad I have another girl to chat with!"  
                                                ----------------------------------  
Val sat at a table outside a small, cozy café. She had rental brochures scattered around the table as well as a half-eaten sundae that was melting quickly. (I had totally forgot to find a place to live when I got here! I'm so stupid! As least Lucy said I can stay at her place until I find somewhere.)  
All she wanted was something comfy. It didn't need to be extravagant or anything. As she flipped through the pages, she would mark ones she liked. (80,000 jewels...maybe...add a question mark here...60,000 jewels...sounds about right...start right here.) She really wanted somewhere with a small fireplace. One of her favorite things to do in the winter was to snuggle under a soft blanket with a cup of hot cocoa. That was the only must on her list. After flipping a couple of more pages, she let out a sigh.

"Don't make faces like that. It's not becoming on a beautiful face like yours."

Her heart leaped. She looked up to see Loke smiling back at her. (Ugghhh...)

"Hi." She said, as she acted like she was going back to her business. She had butterflies in her stomach.

"Whatcha doin' Val?" He chuckled.

"Val?"

"Cute nickname for a cute girl!" Loke picked up one of the brochures. "So you are looking for a place to live?"

"Yes..." She replied. " I was so focused on getting to Magnolia that I had totally forgot to find a place to live here. Lucy's going to let me stay with her until I decide where I want to go."  
Loke smirked. "Oh sleepover? Can I join?"

Val gave him a look.

"Okay! Joking!" He laughed. "Well if you need any help just ask."

The two sat in silence. (Is he going to leave?) She wondered.

"So what brought you to Magnolia in the first place?" Loke asked.

Placing another pamphlet down she replied. "Fairy Tail of course! I want to learn all I can about my magic."

"And that is?" He asked.

"Metal." She retorted. "You don't hear of many "metal heads" though."

The red head nodded. "That's true...so where are you from?"

"The northern continent. All snow and ice..."

"Oh, that's where Gray is from." He replied.

"What brought you to Magnolia, Loke?" She asked. He obviously wanted to keep the conversation going, so she swallowed her nerves.

Loke grimaced. (Did I say something?)  
"Um...it's okay if you don't want to tell me..." She said. "I understand."

"Thanks." Loke said as he stood up, pushing his seat back up under the table. " I hope I can tell you one day...Have a nice night, beautiful!"

...and with that he left.


End file.
